


just go to sleep please

by astrocos (Piercy_wearcy)



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, James is too lazy to go to bed, M/M, just a quick fic i wrote late at night on a bad computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/astrocos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks just wants to sleep but James is stuborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	just go to sleep please

Aleks groans lightly as he shifts positions, lodging his arm in between his torso and the couch. James slinks his arm around his waist from behind, Aleks’ free hand moving to cover his hand. A quiet relaxed atmosphere fills the room as James sighs into the arm of the couch, dinner finished with dirty dishes being run through the dishwasher and the strong but dwindling sunlight cast stripes cut from the blinds cast on the wall. The Xboxes fan humming quietly behind the opening credits of the office. After a few episodes Aleks’ fidgeting fingers slow down to a halt and his eyes became heavy with sleep making it hard to focus on what was going on the screen in front of him. Their after dinner activity of the office reruns had creeped along into the late evening winding down their relatively fast and exciting day. James notices how with each passing scene the tension of his boyfriends’ body lessons and his breathing becomes much quieter, chuckling lightly into the younger man’s hair as his thumb rubs back and forward along his stomach.

“We should go to bed” Aleks states into the couch cushion, not using the energy needed to lift his head and talk 

“It’s only 10 o’clock” James says tightening his grip around Aleks’ waist

“Well I’m tired” Aleks snaps back, a few moments pass before he gets an exasperated sigh and the quick response of ‘go to bed then’  
Aleks needed no more prompting then that, sitting up quickly swinging his feet back over the edge and planting his feet on the ground while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. After a few moments he stands up making his way around the corner and down the hall, he can hear James as he sighs loudly at the lack of his partner with him.

“Are you going to be long?” he calls own the hall very well knowing the answer, James rarely went to bed before 11pm and those rare occasions were after a long flight or a nigh spent awake the day before.

“No” James calls back as Aleks pushes the door to their bedroom open. Sparing no time pulling his grey long sleeve off followed by the loose pair of sweatpants that were held up by the old and fraying chord looped around inside the waist, leaving him in just his boxers. He flips over the duvet revealing the crisp freshly washed sheets, he sits on the firm but comfortable mattress sighing at the familiar comfort. He pulls the blankets back over fluffing the pillows and curling in on himself getting comfortable and letting his body heat warm the blankets around him. Sleep should come easy but he finds himself unable to sleep without the presence of his big lug James, deciding to wait for him to come to bed before letting sleep fully take over. Minutes passed in the dark room, the only sound echoing from the living room down the hallway comes to a stop. Aleks ears perk at the change in sound, he sits up deciding to investigate the change in rhythm grabbing a soft red blanket from the end of the bed and wrapping it around himself to protect from the cold of the apartment. Rounding the corner into the living room he sees ‘are you still watching?’ displayed on the screen, he looks down to see James drooling on his arm as he lay on his side. Excitement had taken its toll on him now he was passed out on the couch instead of in bed with his boyfriend like he should be, Aleks didn’t agree with this one bit.

“Get up asshole” Aleks says moving closer to the couch, reaching out to shake his shoulder “Get up” he repeats, earning only a groan.

“Just come here” James mumbles out lifting his arm up, beckoning Aleks to join him on the couch. Aleks stood for a few seconds debating whether or not to lay down, deciding that, yes this wasn’t ideal but it was better than sleeping alone. He sat down and laid back the way he was half an hour ago, resting his head onto James arm pulling his blanket closer. Slowly letting sleep over take him

\------

“OHh what the fuck” James woke up with a start, a sharp pains pricking this lower back. “Aleks get up” he says sitting up to the best of his abilities with Aleks dead wait balanced precariously on the edge of the couch

“what the fuck is your problem” Aleks says as his knees hit the floor tangled in his banket, looking up at James clutching his back and swearing under his breath fills him in on the situation. Couches and James don’t mix well

“You should have just come to bed babe” Aleks says standing up and placing a brief kiss into James’ forehead and making his way to start the coffee maker


End file.
